With development of a fingerprint identifying technology, it is widely applied to a lot of fields, for example, a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, a television in electronic device terminals; an access control system and a safe box in a security protection system. Implementation modes of collecting a fingerprint in the fingerprint identifying technology mainly include an optical mode, a capacitive mode, and an ultrasound imaging mode and so on, wherein a fingerprint identifying technology implemented by collecting the fingerprint in the optical mode has a relatively large identifying range, and a relatively low cost.